ORANGE
by Kkamjong88
Summary: Gak tau bikin summary T.T KAIHUN's story
1. Chapter 1

ORANGE

Oh Sehun Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun

"Dasar motor butut jelek !"

Setelah memberi umpatan kepada motor _matic_ yang selama ini menjadi temannya,_namja _itu melepas pengait yang berada di kardus dan membawanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dia meninggalkan motornya di pinggir jalan dan berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa kardus berisi jeruk di tangannya.

"Aku terlambat."

Ia melirik jam tangannya dengan susah payah kemudian mempercepat larinya,jadinya ia harus berolahraga dua kali pagi ia juga mengecek alamat tokoh tempat jeruk-jeruk itu akan diantar.

"Sedikit lagi!"

BRAKK

"_Omo_ !"

Seseorang menabraknya dari depan membuat jeruk yang berada di dalam kardus berhamburan(?) keluar dan menggelinding di itu hanya meminta maaf kemudian pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Kini _namja_ itu kebingungan melihat jeruk-jeruk itu menggelinding masing-masing ke arah yang berbeda,untung saja jalanan sedang sepi sekarang,hanya beberapa pejalan kaki yang sepertinya tak berniat membantunya.

"50 buah jeruk harus sampai pagi ini juga !"

_Namja_ bersurai cokelat madu itu mulai memunguti jeruknya dan menyimpannya kembali ke beberapa menit,akhirnya jeruk-jeruk itu terkumpul.

"47...48...49...49...kenapa hanya 49 ?"

_Namja_ itu menghela nafas kemudian beranjak dari melihat-lihat ke sekeliling berharap menemukan satu buah jeruk yang tersisa.

"Di mana kau jeruk kecil ?"

Sesekali _namja_ itu berjongkok dan memicingkan matanya ke bawah mobil-mobil yang terparkir di lorong itu,tak jarang beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Tiba-tiba mata sipit _namja_ itu membulat lucu dengan mulut terbuka,dan ia langsung tersenyum saat melihat seonggok buah berbentuk bulat dengan warna orange berada di tengah jalan.

Langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat buah itu berada namun-

"DASAR LUHAN _HYUNG_ JELEK ! ARGGHH "

SRAKK(?)

"YAAAA ! "

_Namja_ itu berteriak dan segera mengejar jeruk yang baru saja ditendang oleh kaki hati ia hanya berharap agar jeruk itu tidak lecet atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya terlihat buruk di mata pemesan.

Berbeda dengan pelaku penendang jeruk tersebut,ia justru bingung dengan kemunculan seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba mengejar jeruk yang baru saja ia tendang.

Sehun—memungut buah jeruk itu dan mengusap-usapnya guna menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel(?) kemudian kembali ke tempat si pelaku penendang jeruk.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kesal, jangan lampiaskan pada jeruk ini."

Sehun mendengus sebelum meninggalkan pemuda yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Wajahnya terlihat familiar." _Namja_ itu mengedikkan bahunya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Ini semua gara-gara Luhan hyung menyebalkan itu,aku jadi diusir dari rumah._Appa_ juga keterlaluan,tega-teganya ia mengusir anak bungsunya yang paling tampan dan _sexy_ ! Lihat saja,aku akan membuktikan pada _appa_ bahwa aku baik-baik saja tanpa uang bodoh darinya,terutama kepada Luhan _hyung_ yang katanya _baby face_ itu.

Demi jeruk yang aku tendang tadi,saat ini aku tidak tahu harus ke dan kartu kreditku disita,hanya tersisa uang jajan di -benar minggu pagi yang buruk.

Tunggu ! Mungkin si tiang listrik itu bisa membantuku,setidaknya aku harus dapat tempat untuk menginap nanti malam.

Segera kuaktifkan ponselku dan mencari nomor kontak seseorang.

Klik

"_Yoboseyo_,Chanyeol _hyung _bisakah kau memberi aku tumpangan malam ini ?"

"_Kau diusir ?"_

"Begitulah !"

"_Sayang sekali,aku telah terlebih dahulu dihubungi oleh hyungmu yang cantik itu."_

"Si ikan Lohan yang giginya maju itu ? Ck ! Kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan."

"_Makanya jangan terlalu nakal."_

"Terserah kau saja ! "

Klik

Huh ! Aku bahkan belum mandi pagi ini,hehehe

Jongin POV END

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ mengusap peluh di wajah putihnya,ia menghitung uang yang baru saja diberikan oleh _ahjumma_ pemilik toko yang memesan jeruk di toko buah tempatnya ia harus mendengar _ceramah pendek_.

"Hufffttt...benar-benar melelahkan."

Sehun memasukkan uang itu ke dompetnya dan meninggalkan toko yang baru saja datangi._Namja_ manis itu berjalan kaki menuju tempat motornya yang mogok,beruntung jaraknya cukup dekat dengan toko.

"Walaupun butut,tapi kau adalah sahabatku."

Sehun mengusap kepala(?) benda bermesin itu dan mendorongnya sambil berharap segera menemukan ia harus mengurangi uang jajannya untuk besok karena harus memperbaiki motornya.

Andai saja orang tuanya masih ada mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seberat ini.

Siswa kelas 3 berusia 17 tahun itu harus bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya,ia beruntung bisa masuk SM-SHS dengan mengandalkan otaknya yang cerdas meskipun harus bersaing dengan siswa lain yang tergolong lebih—sangat—kaya darinya.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Apa aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang ? Berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas,lama-lama kakiku pegal juga,beruntung ada halte bis di dekat sini.

Aku menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sambil memikirkan bagaimana nasibku ke saja aku tidak siap hidup tanpa uang dari _appa_,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Sekarang Kim Jongin yang keren dan kaya berubah jadi Kim Jongin si sekali.

Meminta bantuan pada _hyung_ku ? TIDAK AKAN !

"ARGHH !"

Langsung saja aku menendang sebuah kaleng minuman sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku pada si ikan Lohan yang telah mengadukan perbuatanku pada _appa._

"Aww !"

Baru saja aku ingin pergi tapi suara seseorang menghentikan berbalik dan terkejut melihat seorang _namja_ tengah memegang jidatnya dengan wajah meringis.

"YAK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara cemprengnya.

"Ini sakit sekali."

Tunggu ! Bukankah dia _namja _yang juga memarahiku di jalanan gara-gara sebuah jeruk jelek yang tidak layak dipungut ?

Huh ! Mimpi apa aku semalam bertemu dengan _namja_ ini lagi.

"Bu-bukankah kau yang-"

"_Nde_,ini yang menendang jeruk bututmu tadi." Ujarku seadanya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Dasar penjual jeruk !"

"Ada yang salah dengan penjual jeruk ?"

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau yang jadi penjualnya,tampang jelekmu sangat cocok menyandang gelar itu."

"_Mwo_ ? kau merendahkan pekerjaanku ?"

"Pekerjaanmu memang rendah "

Malang sekali nasib penjual jeruk yang harus menjadi sasaran pelampiasanku,tak ia terlanjur mengataiku _tidak sopan_.

"Dasar hitam !"

"Hoho,,kampungan sekali eksotis,bukan kau tahu saja bule-bule di luar sana sangat tergila-gila dengan kulitku."

"Hitam ya hitam." Penjual jeruk ini benar-benar ingin memancing emosiku.

"Daripada kau,si pucat yang jelek."

"Enak saja,kulitku putih dan indah(?)"

"Halahh..pucat ya pucat."

"Huh !"

JEKK

"AAARGHH..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH ?"

Aku melompat-lompat kecil sambil memegang kaki kananku yang baru saja diinjak oleh si pucat ini,dia belum tahu saja siapa Kim Jongin sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ?"

JEKK

"YAAKK ! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAKNYA LAGI,HAH ?"

"Aku hanya menunjukkan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu."

Tu-tunggu ! Beraninya dia pergi tanpa minta maaf padaku,penjual jeruk itu telah merendahkanku aku mengejar pemuda yang dengan santainya menuntun motor yang kuyakini sedang mogok itu.

"Minta maaf !" Aku berdiri menghalangi jalannya dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada,supaya kelihatan lebih keren,hehehe -_-

"Tidak mau !"

"Kalau begitu hmm-"

"_Hmmm_ apa ?"

"Bi-biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu."

Sungguh aku ingin menampar mulutku yang telah berani mengeluarkan kata-kata memalukan seperti tadi._Oh God_ ! Mau ditaruh di mana wajah tampanku ? Lihat saja,dia pasti sedang menertawaiku.

Awas kau pucat !

"Bukankah kau orang kaya,hmm ?"

"Aku memang orang kaya,hanya saja saat ini aku-aku mm...ingin belajar hidup mandiri." Alasan yang cerdas Kim Jongin.

"Benarkah ?" Ow,lihat gayanya yang sok keren orang miskin belagu,huh !

"Ini,ambil ini sebagai uang muka." Aku menyerahkan uang jajanku yang berjumlah 300 ribu won /ngasal/ kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum—tidak manis-."Tidak usah,aku ikhlas memberi _orang kaya_ tumpangan,tapi apartemenku kecil."

"Aku tahu,terlihat dari wajahmu." Dia kembali merenggut tidak tahu tapi membuatnya kesal seperti itu tampaknya menjadi _hobby_ baruku.

"Ikut aku !"

"Dengan senang hati."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ORANGE

Oh Sehun || Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun

Note : Aku minta maaf soalnya chap kemarin berantakan.

Aku juga nggak tau kenapa banyak kalimat yang kepotong.

Dan nggak nutup kemungkinan kalau chap ini juga bakal berantakan.

.

.

Sebelum ke apartemennya,Sehun dan Jongin terlebih dahulu mampir ke bengkel untuk memperbaiki motor itu.

Saat ini Sehun tengah memasukkan _password_ apartemennya ,sedangkan Jongin melihat-lihat kondisi apartemen tersebut.

"Apartemenmu lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan."

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menatap Jongin malas."Kalau begitu tidurlah di luar."

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang istri yang memarahi suaminya."

_Namja tan_ itu menyerobot masuk duluan meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya kesal.

Mereka bahkan belum mengetahui nama masing-masing.

Sehun menyalakan lampu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Sementara Jongin masih sibuk menjelajahi apartemen kecil nan sederhana itu.

"Kau hanya memiliki satu kamar ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan,Sehun menegak habis minumannya dan mengiyakan perkataan Jongin.

"Dan kau tidur di bawah."

"Tap-"

"Tenang saja,ada tikar dan selimut di lemari.".

Jongin melangkah masuk ke kamar itu,kecil memang ,tapi cukup nyaman._Namja _itu merebahkan diri di kasur empuk milik Sehun,ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma khas _namja_ manis itu di kasur.

Ia melihat ke sudut-sudut kamar dan menemukan beberapa foto yang menarik perhatiannya.

_Namja_ itu bangkit dan memperhatikan foto kecil Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan setangkai bunga yang melengkung ke bawah di tangannya.

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi sudut bibir _namja_ itu membentuk lengkungan ke atas,namun segera pudar saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sedang apa kau ?"

"Melihat foto kecilmu,penjual jeruk." Jongin berbalik dan mendapati sang pemilik apartemen.

"Namaku Sehun."

"Kim Jongin."

Sehun hanya ber-oh ria dan meninggalkan _namja_ itu untuk membuat makan siang,ia sangat lapar mengingat belum ada makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya dari tadi pagi.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Ada handuk di kamar mandi." Sehun berbalik dan menunjuk kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar."Dan jangan berlagak seolah kau adalah pemilik rumah."

.

.

.

Hidup sendiri membuat Oh Sehun bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah termasuk menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Atau ia bisa saja mengangkat _namja_ itu sebagai pembantunya mengingat Jongin hanya orang lain yang menumpang di apartemennya.

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan mengangkat sup buatannya ke atas meja makan,hidangan lain juga telah melepas celemeknya dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduki.

_CEKLEK_

Pandangan Sehun teralihkan ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya baru saja terbuka menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang hanya memakai handuk menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Sehun melirik dirinya sendiri,sekarang ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya terlalu kurus dan kurang ideal untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk saat Sehun kembali menatapnya.

"_A-Aniyo_.." Ujar Sehun gelagapan.

"Heh..bilang saja kau membandingkan tubuh idealku dengan tubuh kurusmu."

Sehun kembali merenggut kesal,tapi apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Bisakah kau meminjamkan aku pakaianmu ?" Ujar Jongin.

"Cari saja di lemari."

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun,ia terlihat risih dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Semua pakaianmu terlalu kecil di tubuhku." Protes Jongin.

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan ikut makan bersama Sehun meskipun ia belum dipersilahkan untuk makan.

"Masakanmu tidak enak."

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap _namja_ di hadapannya."Protes sekali lagi akan kutendang kau keluar."

"Dan kau tidak tinggal di sini dengan gratis Tuan Kim." Lanjut Sehun.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus membantuku bekerja di toko."

"_Uhuk..uhuk_.." Jongin segera menuang air ke gelasnya dan meneguknya

."Maksudmu aku menjadi penjual jeruk ?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang sendiri,selama ini ia hanya mengandalkan uang _appa_nya.

Dan sekarang Oh Sehun menyuruhnya bekerja sebagai pengantar jeruk ?

" saja yang bekerja,sana !" Jongin melanjutkan makannya,sebenarnya makanan Sehun lumayan saja yang terlalu gengsi.

"Kalau begitu siang ini adalah waktu terakhirmu makan gratis." Ujar Sehun santai.

"_Mwo_ ? Kau kejam sekali Sehunnie "

"Sehunnie ? Nama macam apa itu ?"

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku."

"Baiklah..baiklah.." Dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin menuruti perintah Sehun.

Kita doakan saja semoga ia tidak membuat masalah untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

Biasanya Sehun akan bekerja sampai sore,tapi _boss_nya memberi ia bonus saat hari minggu atau hari libur.

Jadi hari minggu ini Sehun menghabiskan setengah harinya dengan menonton TV dan tertidur di sofa sampai malam.

Sementara Jongin keluar entah ke mana dan kembali pukul tujuh telah mengetahui _password_ apartemen Sehun sehingga ia bisa keluar masuk dengan leluasa.

Jongin sedikit heran melihat kondisi apartemen yang gelap gulita tapi televisi masih menyala,ia menyalakan lampu dan mendapati Sehun tengah meringkuk di sofa.

_Namja_ itu meletakkan tas ranselnya yang berisi seragam sekolah dan beberapa pakaian yang ia ambil dari rumahnya dengan susah payah dan harus bersekongkol dengan para pelayan.

Ia mengguncang bahu Sehun pelan membuat _namja_ itu menggeliat tak tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Sehun yang berbeda saat ia bangun.

"Yaa..bangun, membawa makanan untukmu."

Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya,Sehun bangkit dan berjalan ling-lung menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Sementara Jongin membawa makanan yang ia bawa dari rumahnya—juga- dan meletakkannya di meja.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju meja menatap Kai sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa makanan yang dibawa namja sangat lezat dan menggiurkan.

"Cobalah." Entah Jongin kerasukan apa sehingga ia mau menyuapi Sehun dan _namja_ itu hanya menurut saja dengan membuka mulutnya.

"Enak." Ujar Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Jongin ikut duduk dan menikmati masakan _Ahjumma_ Yoon.

Setelah makan malam,Sehun menuju kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa memiliki PR yang harus diselesaikan.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun masuk ke kamar,tapi ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk ia menyukai aroma khas dari kasur _namja_ .

"Kau sekolah di mana ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Di SM-SHS."

"Benarkah ? Pantas saja kau terlihat familiar,ternyata kita satu sekolah."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan tetap duduk membelakangi Jongin.

"Aku juga."

"Kau bilang wajahku terlihat familiar."

"Eum..karena wajahmu pasaran." Jongin terkikik setelah mengucapkan ejekan untuk Sehun.

"Tidurlah,aku telah menyiapkan tempat untukmu."

Jongin melirik tikar yang tergeletak di lantai lengkap dengan selimutnya,kasur empuk Sehun terlihat lebih nyaman daripada tikar tipis itu.

Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur itu dan menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya tidak sadar bahwa Jongin telah terlelap di kasurnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian _namja_ itu menutup bukunya dan berniat untuk tidur,tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Jongin telah tertidur duluan di ia yang harus tidur di lantai malam ini.

Sehun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut saat hawa dingin mulai menghampirinya,ternyata tidur beralaskan tikar tipis membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

_Namja _itu mengeratkan selimut yang membungkusnya berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

Jongin bangun tengah malam karena tenggorokannya terasa kering,ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar.

Ia melirik Sehun yang tertidur di bawah,entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit bersalah melihat tubuh kurus itu menggigil meskipun dalam balutan selimut.

Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan naik kembali ke tempat tidur dan merapatkan matanya.

07:00 Korean Standard Time

Seorang _namja_ menggeliat pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman,tapi cahaya matahari yang masuk membuatnya mau tak mau harus membuka matanya._Namja_ itu menggeram pelan sebelum benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jongin duduk di tempat tidur dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling adalah pertama kali bagi _namja_ itu bangun di ruangan selain melirik jam weker di samping tempat tidur.

"Hoamm...kenapa si pucat itu tidak membangu-" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat melihat Sehun masih meringkuk._Namja_ itu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Yaa..pucat..hey bangun."

"_Sshhh_..."

Jongin sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sehun lebih merasa ada yang aneh,lihat saja bibirnya yang pucat dan sedikit terbuka,wajahnya juga sedikit memerah.

Dengan ragu Jongin menyentuh dahi _namja_ itu,dan benar tangan Jongin terasa hangat saat menyentuh permukaan kulit Sehun.

"Astaga..si pucat ini demam."

TBC

Kalau masih banyak kalimat yang kepotong,kayaknya ff ini bakal aku discontinued aja kali yah T.T


	3. Chapter 3

ORANGE

Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun

**WARNING ; TYPO**

* * *

Akhirnya Jongin mengangkat Sehun ke atas tempat tidur dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut.

_Namja_ itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena selama ini dia tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Jongin tidak mungkin ke sekolah dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

_Namja_ itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol,tentu saja ia tak memberitahukan masalah yang sebenarnya.

Setelah itu ia memakai _hoodie_nya dan keluar mencari dokter atau siapapun yang bisa membantunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin pulang membawa seorang dokter untuk menangani Sehun.

Setelah mendengar keterangan dokter tersebut,Jongin jadi merasa sedikit bersalah telah membiarkan Sehun tidur di bawah.

"_Dia hanya demam dan masuk angin karena kedinginan semalam." _

Tapi dalam hati ia juga sedikit bersyukur karena seandainya dia yang tidur di bawah mungkin dirinya yang akan terbaring di ranjang itu sekarang.

Jongin POV

Aku mengantar dokter tersebut ke depan pintu kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar si pucat.

Aku mendekat dan memegang kompress yang berada di dahinya.

Tentu saja bukan aku yang meletakkannya di sana,tapi dokter yang tadi.

_Ting ~_

Entah siapa yang berkunjung ke apartemen kecil ini.

Mungkin kah keluarga si penjual jeruk itu ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika mereka bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ?

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan seorang pria yang ehmm lebih pendek dariku,ia menatapku heran.

Dilihat dari wajahnya dia tidak mirip dengan si pucat itu sama sekali.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanyaku.

"_Anyeong haseyo_."_Namja_ itu membungkuk."Aku teman kerja Oh Sehun,di mana dia ? kenapa tidak ke toko pagi ini ? Ada banyak barang yang harus dia antar."

Oh..jadi dia teman kerjanya,pantas saja tidak mirip.

Tapi,apa si pucat itu juga berjualan saat hari sekolah ?

"Bukankah dia harus ke sekolah ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja,setelah mengantar pesanan dia akan ke toko sebelum pukul 6 pagi."

Jadi dia bangun sepagi itu setiap harinya ? Yah,bagiku bangun pukul 6 masih sangat pagi.

"Tapi dia sedang sakit." _Namja_ itu terlihat bingung. ''Ehmm..bagaimana yah ? Tapi kata _boss_ku dia harus datang,kalau tidak maka dia akan dipecat."

Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku dia mau dipecat atau tidak,tapi aku masih membutuhkannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Kalau dia dipecat aku dapat makan dan tumpangan dari mana ? Bisa saja dia juga diusir dari apartemen butut ini karena tidak sanggup membayar uang bulanannya.

Hufft.. ini bukan gayaku."Bagaimana kalau aku menggantinya untuk sementara ?"

Aku tidak tahu ini untuk sementara atau tidak,yang jelas si pucat itu akan menyuruhku membantunya bekerja di toko juga akhirnya.

"Baiklah,ikut aku sekarang."

Aku mengunci pintu apartemen dan mengikuti _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai teman kerja si pucat itu.

Jongin POV END

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya,perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan dirinya tertidur di ranjang.

Ia meraba dahinya dan menatap heran kompress yang sudah kering.

Namja itu melirik ke samping tempat tidur dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah siang.

Itu artinya ia tidak ke toko pagi ini,dan juga tidak ke sekolah tentunya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan menyingkirkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya,Sehun memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dan berjalan ke dapur.

Ia membuka lemari es dan meneguk segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya,seharusnya ia tidak minum air dingin saat sakit.

"Kemana anak itu ?" Sehun melihat ke sekeliling apartemen kecilnya dan heran karena tak mendapati _namja_ yang menginap di sini semalam.

"Tentu saja dia ke sekolah." Ujar Sehun sok tahu.

Dia tidak tahu saja kalau di luar sana Jongin sedang menggantikan dirinya mengantar pesanan kepada pelanggan.

Karena keterlambatannya Jongin terkena semprotan dari para pemesan,karena kesal akhirnya ia juga membalas perkataan pemesan-pemesan tersebut.

"Yak ! _Ahjumma_,jangan hanya marah-marah tahu tidak,aku sampai menahan malu gara-gara mengantar jeruk jelek ini ke tokomu."

"Bukankah itu memang tugasmu ? Dan oh,ke mana _namja _manis yang sering mengantar jeruk ke tokoku."

"Sehun maksudmu ? Dia sedang sakit." Ternyata si pucat itu punya banyak penggemar di kalangan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ pemilik toko.

Ck,kampungan sekali.

Dan apanya yang manis ? dia tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"_Aigoo_ ~ kalau begitu ambil ini dan berikan pada Sehunnie."

Jongin menerima bungkusan berisi beberapa buah jeruk yang ia bawa tadi dan juga rantang(?) nasi berisi sup tulang sapi dan makanan lainnya dari _ahjumma_ itu.

Akhirnya Jongin membawa makanan itu dengan setengah hati,dan tentu saja Sehun harus membayar kerja kerasnya hari ini dengan membagi makanan yang diberikan _ahjumma_ tadi.

Sehun POV

Aku lapar tapi tidak ada satupun yang layak dimakan,tubuhku juga masih terlalu lemah untuk keluar membeli makanan.

Huh ! Ini semua gara-gara si hitam jelek itu,seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya tidur di sini.

Atau setidaknya dia membuat makanan untukku sebelum ke sekolah.

Tidaktidak.

Bisa-bisa di meracuniku dengan masakannya !

Aku belum siap mati muda.

_Ting ~_

Sepertinya dia sudah datang,tapi jam segini seharusnya dia masih di sekolah.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat melihat _namja_ itu datang dengan pakaian biasa,tak ada unsur-unsur(?) seragam sekolah atau apapun yang menandakan bahwa ia baru saja dari sekolah.

Yang aku lihat dia membawa bungkusan dan rantang(?)

Dari mana ia mendapatkan benda seperti itu ?

"Oh,kau sudah bangun ? Lihat ! Aku membawa makanan untukmu."

Ia menaruh bawaannya di meja makan dan membukanya satu-persatu,aku melihat beberapa buah jeruk,apel,dan beberapa buah lainnya.

"Ini pemberian dari Song _ahjumma_ yang cerewet itu."

"Dari mana kau tahu Song _ahjumma_ ?"

"Hey pucat-"

"Berhenti memanggilku pucat."

Aku duduk di kursi dan membuka rantang nasi untuk melihat apa yang ia bawa.

Dan aku ber-wah-ria saat melihat sup tulang sapi yang sangat menggugah selera itu.

Ugh..cacing-cacing di perutku tahu saja kalau ada makanan enak.

Jongin juga mengambil tempat di sebelahku dan memakan salah satu apel yang ia keluarkan dari kantong plastik."Aku menggantikanmu bekerja di toko."

Mataku hampir saja keluar mendengar kata-kata yang sulit dipercaya keluar dari mulut _namja_ itu,apa dia benar-benar menggantikanku bekerja ?

"Benar-benar melelahkan."

Ujarnya sambil terus mengunyah apel di tangannya,Jongin melepas _hoodie_nya dan melemparnya asal ke sofa.

"Kau-sungguh menggantiku tadi pagi ?" _Namja_ itu mengangguk.

"Aku heran,bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan pekerjaan seperti itu,ditambah lagi tubuhmu yang kurus kering."

"Aku tidak kurus tahu !" Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia menghina tubuhku.

"Lebih baik kau masak nasi untuk teman sup sapi ini."

Dia itu bodoh atau apa ? jelas-jelas aku sedang sakit,meskipun tidak separah tadi.

Tapi tetap saja aku masih sakit,dan dia malah menyuruhku memasak.

"Hey bodoh-"

"Kau yang bodoh !"

"Errrrr baiklah,aku yang kalau kau yang memasak bisa-bisa dapurku berantakan."

"Tempat itu bahkan tidak layak disebut dapur."

Sehun hanya bisa menahan amarahnya mendengar perkataan pedas dari _namja_ yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri itu.

Sehun POV END

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang mereka cuci piring bersama-atau bisa dibilang Sehun memaksa Jongin membantunya cuci piring.

Di tengah khusyuk(?)nya Sehun mencuci piring-piring kotor itu,Jongin dengan jahilnya malah mencolek(?) busa sabun dan menempelkannya di pipi Sehun.

"Hahahaha...lihat ini."

Lagi-lagi Jongin mencolek pipi Sehun dengan sabun membuat sang pemilik pipi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap _namja_ itu tajam.

"Kau menggangguku,bodoh."

Jongin tidak peduli dan malah semakin menjadi-jadi,_namja_ itu mencipratkan air ke wajah Sehun sambil tertawa puas.

Sehun yang terlanjur kesal akhirnya ikut menyiram Jongin dengan air,dan terjadilah aksi ciprat-menciprat(?) dari dua makhluk itu.

"Rasakan ini,pucat hahaha"

"Rasakan ini juga,hita-YAAA !"

Tanpa diduga Sehun terpeleset karena lantai yang berubah jadi licin,akhirnya bokong indah Sehun terpaksa menyentuh lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Pffttt pfffffftthhh bwahahahaha apa perlu aku mengambilkan cermin agar kau bisa melihat wajah jelekmu saat ini ? hahaha "

Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya melihat ekspresi masam _namja_ yang masih betah di lantai.

"Bantu aku bodoh."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin,dan _namja_ yang masih mencoba meredam tawanya pun menerima uluran tangan Sehun berniat membantu _namja_ itu berdiri.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati-YAAAA"

BRUG

"Aw,punggungku."

Setelah tadi bokongnya,kini punggungnya yang menyentuh lantai ditambah lagi beban berat di tubuhnya yang tertimpa badan Jongin.

"Ugh _appo_ " Ringis Sehun pelan.

Jongin menoleh ke samping dan kini wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan pipi putih milik -lagi ia mencium aroma yang sama dengan yang sering ia hirup di kasur _namja_ itu.

DEG

Dia pakai minyak wangi(?) apa sih ? #abaikan

Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma itu namun suara _namja _di bawahnya membuatnya tersadar.

"Me-menyingkir dari atasku "

"E-Eh ? Emm..i-itu maaf,aku tidak sengaja."

Jongin bangkit dari tubuh Sehun kemudian merapikan pakaiannya yang tidak ksusut,begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"La-lantainya sangat licin haha," Sehun tertawa garing(?) untuk mencairkan suasanan.

"Dasar lantai jelek." Ujar _namja_ itu sambil menginjak-injak lantai tak bersalah tersebut.

"Haha lantainya memang jelek." Jongin ikut tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha benar,seperti wajahmu yang jelek dan menyebalkan haha."

Jongin langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sehun tajam tapi namja yang ditatap terus tertawa hambar dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Jongin POV

Perasaan apa itu tadi ? Apa sekarang aku punya penyakit jantung ? Mungkin lain kali aku harus memeriksakan kesehatanku ke dokter.

Tapi tega sekali dia mengatakan wajahku jelek dan menyebalkan.

_Drrtt Drrttt_

_From : sinCHAN hyung_

_Kau lupa ? Hari ini kita latihan basket_

Baiklah,daripada menghabiskan waktu di apartemen butut _plus_ jelek ini lebih baik aku pergi latihan dua hari aku tidak berkumpul bersama sahabatku.

Aku segera membalas pesan Chanyeol hyung dan melesat !

Tunggu ! Aku belum menyetor(?) uang hasil kerjaku kepada si pucat itu.

"Woy,pucat ! ini uang yang kuterima hari ini."

Si pucat itu mendekat dan melihat beberapa lembar won yang kusodorkan padanya.

"Apa lagi ? ambil ini."

"Kenapa hanya segini ?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Ya Tuhan,kenapa aku terlihat seperti tersangka yang sedang diintrogasi.

"Tentu saja,sisanya untukku."

"Sisa ?" Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Uang yang kau berikan padaku lebih pantas disebut ! Aku yakin kau mengambil lebih banyak." Ujarnya sambil memicingkan mata sipitnya.

"Sudah sepantasnya,aku bekerja keras hari ini sedangkan kau hanya tidur di rumah."

" besok hasil kerjaku adalah milikku sendiri dan kau silahkan berusaha."

Dia pikir aku tidak bisa menghasilkan uang apa ? Bermodalkan wajah tampan nan _sexy,_aku bisa dengan mudah menarik pelanggan.

Yahh..walaupun banyak _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang memarahiku tapi tak sedikit juga yang ehmm sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya.

Baiklah,ada beberapa yang mencoba menggodaku.

Aku tahu aku sexy tapi seharusnya mereka juga harus sadar umur.

"Aku pergi." Ujarku ketus.

"Kalau bisa jangan kembali." Ujarnya enteng.

"Mana bisa begitu ?"

"Apartemen ini milik siapa ?"

Aishh...kenapa si pucat ini jadi galak -mentang dia pemilik apartemen ini,jadi dia bisa seenaknya.

"Apartemen butut begini saja kau banggakan."

"Oh,kalau begitu keluar dari sini sekarang."

"Aku memang mau keluar bodoh !"

BLAMM

Jongin POV END

.

.

.

Chanyeol kaget dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba dan langsung merebut bola basket di tangannya kemudian melemparnya ke _ring_ disertai geraman.

"Ada apa ?" Jongin tak menjawab.

"Hey,ada ap-"

"DASAR _NAMJA_ PUCAT JELEK ! DIA PIKIR DIA ITU SIAPA,BERANINYA MENGUSIRKU." Jongin memasukkan bola terakhir dengan itu ia duduk di pinggir lapangan dan meneguk sebotol air yang entah milik siapa.

Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin,mereka sudah tahu dan sudah biasa dengan sikap sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya sikap tempramen itu yang membuat Jongin sering terkena masalah dan menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sejak kematian ibunya 5 tahun yang lalu,sifat Jongin mulai yang lebih sering mengurus perusahaan dan _hyung_nya—Luhan- yang juga sibuk membantu ayahnya mengurus perusahaan di sela-sela waktu kuliahnya yang sudah memasuki semester akhir.

Kurang perhatian.

Mungkin itu faktor utama penyebab berubahnya sifat seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka bermain basket sampai malam,mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"_Hyung_,aku akan menginap di apartemenmu malam ini."

"Ta-tapi _hyung_mu-"

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia,lagipula hanya satu malam."

"_Mian._Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Lulu _hyung._"

"Tsk ! Berhentilah mengejar si lohan itu."

"Terserah kau saja,aku mau pulang !"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin harus mencari tempat tinggal murah,setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Beruntung ia masih memilik uang hasil kerjanya menggantikan ia hampir saja lupa bahwa barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di apartemen _namja_ itu.

"Aish..malas sekali harus melihat wajah jeleknya yang mirip dengan kaos kaki bututnya Kris."

Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki,ingin menikmati udara malam yang sebenarnya cukup membuat tubuh menggigil.

Di sebuah jalan yang cukup sempit dan gelap,Jongin merasa ada yang pun mempercepat langkahnya,ditambah hujan yang mulai turun sehingga ia harus cepat sampai ke apartemen Sehun segera.

"_Ingin kabur dari kami,bocah nakal ?"_

TBC

* * *

Fic nya saya lanjut ._.


	4. Chapter 4

ORANGE

Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin

Pair : KaiHun

**WARNING ! TYPO**

* * *

Langkah Jongin terhenti,ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat,Jongin berniat untuk melarikan diri.

Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ia benar-benar telah dikepung sekarang.

"Kabur ?Huh ! Yang benar saja."

BUGH

Jongin melayangkan pukulannya pada seorang pria disusul pukulan-pukulan lainnya.

Mengingat jumlah mereka yang tidak sedikit,Jongin cukup kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Jongin sudah tidak asing bagi mereka,karena baru beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka juga bertemu.

Masalah dimulai ketika suatu malam Jongin mabuk di bar dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan tapi permasalahan semakin meruncing,terpaksa mereka semua dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan.

Mudah saja bagi Jongin untuk lepas dari kurungan mengingat ayahnya punya banyak koneksi,berbeda dengan pria-pria itu yang harus mendekam beberapa hari.

Mungkin karena itulah mereka ingin memberi perhitungan pada Jongin seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Dasar bocah tengil."

SREKK

"Akhh...si-sialan kalian." Satu tusukan mengenai perut Jongin.

_Namja_ itu terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan sejauh ini untuk balas dendam terhadapnya.

Jongin memegang perutnya yang terkena tusukan dan masih berusaha melawan mereka.

Hujan yang semakin deras membuat darah yang keluar dari perut Jongin terlihat mengalir deras,kepalanya mulai pusing setelah menerima pukulan susulan dari pria-pria itu.

Tak ingin mati konyol,Jongin memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Sedikit lagi shh..."

Pandangannya yang sudah buram melihat apartemen Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Beruntung pria-pria itu sudah berhenti mengejarnya.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok Jongin berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun.

Keadaan _namja_ itu sangat menyedihkan dengan darah yang terus bercucuran namun ia tahan dengan telapak tangannya yang terus menekan lukanya,ditambah keadaannya yang basah kuyup dan menggigil.

Bibirnya bahkan berubah pucat dan tatapan matanya sayu.

_Ting ~_

Tak lama kemudian muncul sang pemilik apartemen dengan raut wajah malas,namun ia langsung panik melihat kondisi orang yang telah menekan bel apartemennya.

"Ya Tuhan ! Jongin."

BRUKK

Jongin langsung ambruk setelah Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya,dengan sigap Sehun menahan tubuh _namja_ itu sebelum menyentuh lantai.

Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya sekarang.

"Jongin,apa yang terjadi padamu ?"Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin pelan.

"Kau bisa berdiri ?" Tidak ada respon dari _namja_ itu,sepertinya ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan susah payah Sehun memapah tubuh Jongin dan membawanya ke kamar.

Dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut melihat darah di telapak tangan _namja_ itu,ia segera melepas pakaian Jongin dan menemukan luka tusukan di perut kanannya.

Tadinya ia berniat melepas celana panjang Jongin tapi ia tak berani melakukannya.

Sehun mengambil salah satu piyama di lemari dan memasangnya di tubuh Jongin.

Setelah itu ia membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit terdekat agar namja itu mendapat perawatan yang terbaik.

.

.

Hospital

Sudah 2 jam Sehun menunggu di luar sementara Jongin masih ditangani oleh dokter ahli di ruang operasi.

CEKLEK

Sehun segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar."Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Lukanya sudah kami tutup,kau bisa menjenguknya sekarang."

Sehun membungkuk ke arah dokter itu kemudian masuk ke dalam melihat keadaan Jongin.

Namja itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap Jongin prihatin.

Ia ingin menghubungi keluarganya tapi ia tak menemukan ponsel namja itu.

"Maaf,kami harus memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat silahkan mengurus administrasinya."

"Nde"

Perawat-perawat itu segera memindahkan Jongin ke ruangan lain.

.

.

Sehun POV

Bagaimana ini ? aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk melunasi biaya perawatan rumah sakit Jongin.

Ugh merepotkan saja.

"Jadi bagaimana ?"

Teguran perawat itu membuatku sadar.

"Eh,begini aku tidak membawa uang banyak aku kembali ke rumah ?"

Perawat itu membolehkanku pulang tapi KTP/? Dan SIM ku disita oleh rumah sakit.

Aku segera kembali ke apartemen dan mengecek sisa uang tabunganku.

Huffttt ini masih belum cukup.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sepeda motorku yang masih di bengkel,apa aku jual saja ? Tapi kalau dijual aku naik apa ke toko ?

Tidak. Nyawa seseorang lebih penting dari apapun.

Aku segera ke halte bis terdekat dan menuju bengkel tempat motorku.

.

.

"Apa tidak bisa ditambah sedikit lagi ?"

Lee ahjussi menggeleng pelan dan tetap membeli motorku dengan harga murah.

Aku sudah membujuknya bahkan menunjukkan aegyeoku tapi ia tidak luluh sama sekali.

Baiklah,mau bagaimana lagi ?

Setelah dari bengkel aku kembali ke rumah sakit dan melunasi semuanya.

Sehun POV END

.

.

.

"Eunghh hhnn.."

Seorang namja menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya,cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela mengganggu tidurnya.

"Hnngg aku dimana ?" Namja itu memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing karena pengaruh obat.

Kemudian matanya menangkap siluet manusia yang tertidur di pinggir ranjang.

Ia kenal rambut itu.

"Sehun ?"

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya perlahan ingin menyentuh kepala Sehun , tapi namja itu bangun duluan membuat Jongin menarik tangannya kembali.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Sehun sambil menguap.

"Kau membawaku ke sini ?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Pulanglah,aku akan keluar sekarang."

Jongin bergerak ingin melepas jarum infus dan beranjak dari tempat tidur namun segera ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Lukamu belum sembuh,jangan bergerak dulu."

Jongin tidak mendengarkan namja itu sama sekali."Di mana pakaianku ?" Tanya Jongin setelah melepas pakaian khas rumah sakit.

Sekarang ia hanya memakai jeans yang ia kenakan semalam,tidak tahukah namja itu kalau Sehun sekarang memerah dan tak berani menatapnya ?

"Ya ! Di mana pakaianku ? Kenapa malah membelakangiku ?" Kesal Jongin.

"D-di kamar mandi."

Jongin langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan piyama dipadukan jeans.

Terlihat aneh.

"Seragamku ada di tasku dan tasku ada di apartemenmu jadi kita ke apartemenmu sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun,namja itu keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut.

Terpaksa Sehun mengikuti Jongin meskipun masih khawatir karena luka namja itu bisa saja bertambah parah.

"Ya ! Jalan pelan-pelan,lukamu bisa terbuka." Ujar Sehun,sepanjang jalan ia terus memngingatkan Jongin akan lukanya tapi sekalipun Jongin tak pernah mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Hey ppabo ! cepat buka apartemenmu."

Sehun merenggut kesal dikatai 'ppabo' oleh Jongin.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu password apartemenku ?" Sehun mulai memasukkan angka-angkanya.

"Benarkah ? Sepertinya aku lupa ingatan." Jawab Jongin asal.

"Mwo ? Jangan-jangan luka tusukan itu juga mempengaruhi otakmu ?" Ternyata ucapan Jongin ditanggapi serius oleh Sehun.

"Hhhh ppabo !'

Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam,tapi sebelumnya ia menoyor jidat Sehun yang menurutnya sangat bodoh itu.

Lagi-lagi namja putih itu merenggut kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen menyusul Jongin.

"Kau mau ke sekolah ?" Tegur Sehun saat melihat Jongin memakai seragamnya.

"Wae ? mengkhawatirkanku ? Tsk ! menggelikan."

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu ? Aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa ?"

"Hanya-" Sehun berpikir sejenak." Maksudku kau ke sekolah tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu ?" Ujar Sehun melenceng dari rencana awal.

"Tidak perlu mandi,aku sudah wangi."

"Ya,wangi bangkai wlee."

Jongin baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Sehun tapi namja itu keburu melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan berani-beraninya dia memeletkan lidah seperti itu padaku."

Jongin mengambil ranselnya dan meninggalkan apartemen Sehun menuju ke sekolah.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Jongin,Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas memakai seragamnya menyusul Jongin ke sekolah.

Sebelum pergi ia melihat jam dindingnya,kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Tidak ada waktu ke toko."

Setelah itu ia mengunci apartemennya dan menuju ke halte bis terdekat.

.

.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya atau bisa dibilang dia berlari saat ini melihat pintu gerbang yang sebentar lagi akan ditutup.

"Ahjussiiiii ahjussiii jangan tutup gerbangnya."

Terlambat.

Pintu gerbang telah tertutup rapat.

"Ahjussi bisakah kau buka pintu gerbang untukku ?" Mohon Sehun.

"Aegyeomu tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman."

Tubuh Sehun menengang mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi siswa yang terlambat.

" Songsaenim ~" Ujar Sehun pasrah.

"Masuklah." Ujar guru berkacamata itu.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Ahjussi penjaga gerbang pun membukakan pintu untuk namja itu.

"Tapi bersihkan seluruh lapangan."

Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera melaksanakan perintah Cho songsaenim.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan mulai membersihkan lapangan bola yang akan menguras tenaga.

"Oh Sehun fighting !"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun,beberapa namja jahil tengah mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Oi Sehun !" Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Sehun pun berbalik.

"Tas mu dipamerkan Kyungwan dan teman-temannya,tuh "

"Mwo ? Di mana mereka sekarang ?" Murid perempuan itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian meninggalkan Sehun.

Namja itu terpaksa meninggalkan hukumannya dan mencari keberadaan Kyungwan CS yang telah membawa kabur tasnya.

"Ke mana sih murid jahil itu " Gerutu Sehun sambil menengok ke berbagai arah berharap segera menemukan orang yang ia cari.

_"Apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan isi tas si Oh Sehun ?"_

Merasa namanya disebut,Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbelok arah.

Di sana ia melihat Kyungwan mengangkat tasnya dan siswa lain mulai meramaikan tempat itu.

"Sialan !" Desis Sehun kemudian mendekat.

"Sekarang mari kita lih-"

"Kembalikan tasku !" Pinta Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Ambillah !"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyungwan dan teman-temannya langsung berlari sambil membawa tas tersebut dan meninggalkan Sehun,mereka memang sangat jahil.

"YA ! BERHENTI KALIAN !"

Sehun mengejar mereka dengan sekuat tenaga,tapi sepertinya tenaganya telah dikuras oleh hukumannya tadi.

"Aishh mereka larinya cepat sekali."

Sehun melihat Kyungwan cs berbelok di koridor,segera saja ia mempercepat larinya berharap dapat menyusul kumpulan namja jahil itu.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sekumpulan siswa yang mengerubungi dua orang yang sedang adu mulut bahkan hampir bertengkar.

Sehun mendekat dan penasaran dengan dua orang yang bertengkar itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKATI KYUNGSOO !" Bentak seorang namja berambut pirang dengan suara keras sambil mencengkram kerah baju namja di depannya.

"Heh memangnya kau siapanya Kyungsoo ,hah ?"

BUGH

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat namja berambut blonde itu melayangkan pukulan ke pipi-

"Jongin ?" Sehun melihat seorang namja bermata bulat berusaha melerai pertengkaran itu.

"Rasakan ini !"

BUGH

"Appo ~ "

Kris—Namja berambut blonde—itu kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke perut Jongin.

Sehun yang melihatnya refleks maju ke depan sehingga pukulan keras Kris mengenai perutnya.

Namja itu melakukannya karena ia tahu luka Jongin bisa saja terbuka kembali jika terkena pukulan Kris atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu.

Jongin menatap Sehun aneh sekaligus terkejut kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya.

"Se-Sehun ?"

"Shhh lu-lukamu bodoh,perhatikan lukammmhhppp "

Jongin membekap mulut Sehun dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu tak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol yang baru saja muncul.

Kris dan Kyungsoo menatap heran kepergian Jongin bersama namja putih yang muncul di tengah perkelahian.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh ?"

"Haahh hahhh kauhh yang bodoh hhh."Jawab Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena Jongin menyeretnya ke rooftop tanpa melepas tangannya yang membekap mulut Sehun.

"Eh ppabo ! Tidak usah sok keren dengan melindungiku seperti itu."

"Tidak masalah kau mau bertengkar atau tidak,tapi keadaanmu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk tahu,dokter berpesan padaku agar kau-"

"Berhenti mengoceh atau kucium !"

Sehun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menatap Jongin dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat horror.

"Dan jangan bilang pada siapapun kalau aku tinggal di apartemenmu." Ujar Jongin tanpa menatap namja itu sama sekali.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuusir ?" Tanya Sehun dengan mengecilkan suaranya di kata terakhir.

Jongin berdehem dan terlihat berpikir."Hemm a-anggap saja kau tak pernah mengusirku."

Sehun terkikik pelan membuat Jongin memicingkan mata padanya."Jadi kau tidak jadi keluar dari apartemenku ?"

"Terpaksa." Jawab namja itu berusaha terlihat tidak memalukan.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku bekerja di toko,bagaimana ?" Tawar Sehun.

"Mwo ? Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu." Ujar Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saj-"

"Baiklah baiklah,aku akan membantumu."

"Nah,menurut seperti itu kan enak. " Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Dasar nenek sihir."

"Aku laki-laki tahu !"

"Kakek sihir."

"Kau kakeknya kakek sihir"

"Kau kakek dari kakeknya kakek sihir"

"Kau kakek buyut dari kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek buyutnya kakek sihir."

"Arrgghhh aku pergi."

Karena kesal akhirnya Jongin meninggalkan rooftop duluan.

"Dasar pemarah ! Huuu "

Sehun berkacak pinggang dan menatap ke depan,ia baru sadar bahwa pemandangan dari atap sekolah begitu indah dan menenangkan.

Mungkin lain kali ia akan sering-sering berkunjung ke sini.

Tiba-tiba matanya memicing ke bawah melihat sesuatu yang familiar tergantung di atas pohon.

"Omo ! I-itu taskuuuuuuu "

Sehun segera meninggalkan rooftop dan berlari kencang ke halaman depan sekolah tempat pohon itu berada.

"Dasar Kyungwan jelek,kenapa ia menaruhnya di tempat tinggi seperti ini ?" Sehun mendongak menatap tasnya yang berada di atas pohon.

Tak ada jalan lain kecuali memanjat pohon yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Sehun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mendaratkan satu kakinya dan kedua tangan yang memeluk batang pohon erat.

Dengan modal nekat akhirnya Sehun sampai di atas pohon."Hufftt..akhirnya" Sehun beristirahat sebentar di dahan pohon sambil memeriksa isi tasnya.

Bersyukur Kyungwan tak mengambil apapun karena pada dasarnya anak itu memang tak bermaksud mengambil barang Sehun,hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan namja itu.

"Oi ! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana ?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan melihat Jongin sedang berkacak pinggang.

"A-aku mengambil ini." Sehun menunjukkan tasnya pada Jongin.

"Apa yang membuatmu muncul di sini ?"

Sehun melempar tasnya ke bawah dan bersiap untuk turun.

Namja itu sebenarnya agak takut untuk turun tapi kalau tidak turun,apa jadinya ? Tidak mungkin kan ia tinggal di pohon selamanya.

"Aku disuruh buang sampah oleh Yoon songsaenim." Jongin menunjuk tong sampah yang ia letakkan di sampingnya.

"Benarkah ? Aku pikir kau-YAAAAA ~ "

BRUK

Tanpa diduga Sehun terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah menimpa tubuh Jongin.

Namja putih itu membulatkan matanya shock saat menyadari bahwa bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal Jongin.

TBC

* * *

Aku nyerah sama ff ini,tapi aku udah berusaha buat ngilangin typonya dan munculin(?) kata2 yg hilang tapi tetep aja berantakan

jadi kalau mau baca ff ini dengan nyaman(?) silahkan baca di wordpress aku : babykimjonghun dot(?) wordpress dot(?) com tapi bari nyampe chap 3 di sana XD

last,makasih yg udah mau capek2 review di chap2 sebelumnya

lafyu gaiss


End file.
